The Invaders
The Invaders are a group of space aliens appearing in the original Osomatsu-kun manga and the 1988 anime adaptation. They aim to invade Earth, but must collect research on it first. They are lead by their boss, Nanmaida. The 1988 adaptation showcases them in episode 14, adapting the story of Osomatsu and Choromatsu's abduction, and then has them return in episode 85 to attempt to abduct and scan Iyami for information. Members Each of their names end in "da"/"der", doubling for a pun on "da" (an ending for introducing yourself) and the end of the word "invader". *'Invada/Invader '(CV: Osamu Saka in ep.14, Tetsuo Mizutori in ep.85): A yellow alien sent to abduct Osomatsu and Choromatsu. He disguises himself with a large orange sombrero over his head, and has a tiny mustache. He likes to sum up the others, in both ep.14 and ep.85 with "That's the end-er", as a pun on コレデオシマイ (kore de oshimai), "That's the end". *'Nanmaida/Nanmaider '(CV: Toru Ohira):' '''The boss, a red alien who remains in his throne in the ship. He has a hairstyle similar to Dayon's, connected eyeballs and a single nostril (similar to the Policeman with Connected Eyes), a unibrow, and whiskers. His name is a pun on the Buddhist "nanmaida" chant. *'Gonbeda/Gonvader (CV: Hiroko Maruyama): A purple alien who disguises himself as Osomatsu. He has a swirly tuft of hair and a sparse mustache. He uses the pronoun "Ora". *'Jinbeda/Jinvader '(CV: Yoshiko Ota): A pale green alien who disguises himself as Choromatsu. He has a curly moustache, and a few curly hairs atop his head. He uses the pronoun "Atashi". *'Akanbeeda/Nyaavader '(CV: Shigeru Chiba): A sickly-looking yellow alien who has his tongue hanging out and his eyes crossed. His name is a pun on "akanbee", the name for an expression in which a person pulls down their eyelid and sticks out their tongue. He uses the pronoun "Boku". *'Babubabuda/Baboobabooder '(CV: Mari Mashiba): A pink alien with a pacifier in her mouth and swirly blush marks on her cheeks. Her name comes from "babu", a word for baby-talk, and she uses the pronoun "Atashi". *'Kalenda/Calendar '(CV: Takuzo Kamiyama): A blue-green alien with the infinity symbol for a nose, a spout-shaped hair atop his head, and the number "3" for eyes. His name is a pun on "calendar", and his eyes can change to different numbers. He uses the pronoun "Sesha". *'Shinjimattada/Gonnadienowder '(CV: Megumi Hayashibara): A pale blue alien with a bandage for a nose and a swirly mustache similar to Dayon's. His name means "I have died". He uses the pronoun "Ora". Personality & Characteristics Appearances All of the Invaders are short creatures around the size of the sextuplets, and have large, wide-mouthed heads with tiny ears at the sides of the top. Other than these similar features, they are unique in the rest of their appearances, each being a different pastel color and having different types of faces. They all dress in long white shirts with a red downwards arrow emblem, along with pants and shoes. Personalities The Invaders are all curious creatures but rather lacking in care for the treatment of humans they abduct. Still, they can be somewhat gullible, as shown when Kalenda is tricked by Osomatsu and Choromatsu and when the boys pretend to be their doppelgangers to fool Nanmaida. Invada seems to have rather amorous feelings for Nanmaida, as witnessed by the two sextuplets when he gives the password to the cave (to which Choromatsu states "That's more like making a pass"). Nanmaida himself is very appreciative and weak to praise as well. Due to their small size, these aliens can be subdued by those strong enough to beat them up, as seen when Jinbeda and Gonbeda are beaten up by the sextuplets (or when Babubabuda and Shinjimattada are beaten up by Osomatsu and Choromatsu). Still, they can gain the upper hand with their wits, as those two do; in the manga they are even tied up by the family and nearly escorted off to the police box, but manage to engineer a quick escape. History After Osomatsu and Choromatsu had been bullying Hatabo and Chibita, Invada approached the two and tricked them into coming away with him to play sports. However, it was quickly revealed to be a set-up when he lured the boys into a car and showed off his true face, and they were taken to an alien hideout and used as the template for a giant taiyaki machine that would transform two other Invaders into their very likeness. The two brothers eventually used their strength and wits to escape, but the Invaders later fled Earth themselves for fear of being found out and their plan having gone awry. In the anime, they once more appear in mostly re-used stock footage to abduct Iyami (with footage re-used from their attempted abduction of him in episode 14) and decide to go through his memories to search for any worthwhile information on human beings. However, once seeing all the bad things he's done as well as all the chaotic and bizarre things that have happened to him over time, the aliens gain an even stranger understanding of humans and decide that Earth is too scary to deal with. Even with that, the narration does tease that such creatures could return, or that other aliens could take the same interest in the planet and try their own attempt. Trivia *The Spanish dub is infamous for not being able to keep the localized names nor voice actors of these aliens consistent. In their debut in episode 14, Nanmaida is renamed '''El Jefe (The Boss), while the "invader"/"da" pun is translated literally to "Soy" (I'm) on the other aliens. Their names become Soy-Invader ("I'm-Invader"), Soy-Gonbe ("I'm-Gonbe"), Soy-Jinbe ("I'm-Jinbe"), Soy-Ver ("I'm-See"), Soy-Googoodada ("I'm-Googoodada"), Soy-Gafe ("I'm-Unlucky"), and Soy-Feo ("I'm-Ugly"). **In episode 85, however, Nanmaida is dubbed as Nanmaider, and the six's names become Gonbader, Jinbader, Linguader (a pun on Akanbeeda's tongue), Mulader, Calendader, and Tontader ("Idiot-ader"). *In the Discotek subtitling for the series, Shinjimattada was initially mistranslated as "Believer" (from the shinji part of his name), though the later name is shown in episode 85. Category:Minor Characters